The Heros of Our Worlds
by VioWolf
Summary: The Links put the four sword back, but instead of becoming one they whined up in Middle Earth. Based on the movies and manga. Rated T to be safe.
1. An Unexpected Journey

**Red: Can I say the disclaimer VioWolf?**

**Me: No.**

**Blue: Cuz you want me to, right?**

**Me: No! *Gets annoyed***

**Green: Obviously _I _am supposed to because _I'm _the leader.**

**Me: NO!**

**Vio: I think that you should do it this time VioWolf, since it's the first chapter. But maybe we can take turns after that.**

**Me: Thank you! That is why your my favorite Vio. That is exactly what I was thinking. Vio you get the next turn.**

**Blue: WELL! ARE YOU GOING TO DO IT OR JUST SIT THERE?**

**Me: Oh yes, VioWolf dose not own LotR or LoZ**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: An Unexpected Journey<strong>

"Together forever," Green said as the four heroes put their swords back into the pedestal.

The four heroes felt sensation of falling. "Greetings chosen heroes. Congratulations on defeating Ganondorf," a bodiless voice said to the falling Links. "But your work is not yet done. A evil much greater than Ganondorf could ever wish to be is waking in a world called Middle Earth. A fellowship has been formed to distort it's power source power but we, the goddesses highly doubt that it will be enough. So we are sending you to help them. And don't worry about Ganondorf, we have left the four sword in it's pedestal so he is sealed. We're sure when you meet the fellowship you will get new weapons. Look for a short hobbit named Frodo, he isn't even four feet in hight but he is fifty years old. He carries the responsibility of distorting this evil power, you are to protect him and his friends at all costs. Good luck."

A second later they had landed and found themselves in a unfamiliar town. The people looked just like them except they didn't have the long, pointed ears that hylians do.

"Well," Vio said. "looks like we're on another mission."

* * *

><p><strong>Ya! This is me first crossover. Sorry about how short this chapter, I promise the others will be longer. Please read and review! <strong>


	2. Discoveries and Meetings

**Me: Vio, will you do the honors.**

**Vio: Gladly. VioWolf doesn't own LoZ or LotR**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Discoveries<strong> and Meetings<strong>**

After asking around, the heroes found out that they were in a town called Bree. As they searched the town for an inn they saw a group of four "children" in cloaks walking into a place called The Prancing Pony.

When they followed them into the building they found that it was a inn as well as an pub.

"This is no place for children," Vio said.

"Maybe their looking for their parents," Green said. "Vio, you should try to find out what a hobbit is."

Vio went to a man sitting in the corner dark. _He reminds me of Shadow. I think I'll ask him._ "Hello," Vio said. "I'm not from around here, and my friends and I," he gestured to Red, Blue, and Green. "were wondering what a hobbit is."

The man looked at him and then gestured to the "children" who stood at the front desk with their hoods down. "Those are hobbits, as I would think you'd know. Notice that they wear no shoes and have mature faces," he said. "Now I get to ask a question of you. What are four strong, young elves doing in Bree?"

Vio was confused. _What are elves?_ "We are not elves," Vio explained. "We are hylians, the four heroes of our kingdom actually. Zelda, the princess of our kingdom, is a close friend of ours," Vio motioned the others over. "I am Vio, this is Green, this is Blue, and this is Red," He said as he gestured to each of them. "We have come with orders to find a hobbit named Frodo and his friends, and protect them at all costs. By any chance would you know where we could find them?"

"I see," said the man. "And call me Strider. I do not know where the hobbits you are looking for are," He gestured to the four so called hobbits. "But I think they might be them. I have been looking to help them as well. You are welcome to sit with me and wait to here something helpful. There is always something to hear from people here."

When the Links had sat down Merry and Pippin had just gone to get a pint.

"That man has been watching you ever since we got here," Sam said to Frodo. "And those other four who joined his have been as soon as they got here. I think I saw them following us earlier. I have a bad feeling about them about them Frodo. I think we should leave soon."

"I don't know Sam," Frodo said. "they probably would have attacked already if they wanted to. But something does seem odd about the four that were following us, I don't think they want to hurt us though."

"Ya, I know a Baggins," Pippin said across the room. " Frodo Baggins." He gestured to Frodo.

Frodo ran across the room to his foolish companion. As he reached Pippin he slipped into his back. A ring flew into the air and slipped onto the the hobbit's outstretched finger. Gasps filled the room as the hobbit disappeared.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Blue yelled. "AND WE JUST FOUND HIM!"

Frodo reappeared. Strider and Vio ran to him and carried him into an empty room. Vio shut the door behind them.

"So your Frodo!" Vio said, a little excited. "My friends and I have been looking for you all day!"

Frodo looked at them. "Who are you?"

"I can been unseen if I want," said Strider as he put out the candles and closed the curtains. "But to disappear entirely," he put down his hood. "that is a rare gift."

The door flew open as Merry, Pippin, and Sam came in, obviously prepared to fight.

"Let him go!" Sam yelled.

They were soon followed by Red, Green, and Blue.

"Is it him Vio?" Red asked. "Is it Frodo?"

Strider sheathed his sword that had taken out. "You have a stout heart master hobbit," he said to Sam. "I am Aragorn."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ya! Chapter two is complete!<strong>

**Red: Who get's the next turn doing the disclaimers VioWolf?**

**Me: You can if you want Red.**

**Red: YYYYAAAA!**

**Vio: Hey, VioWolf.**

**Me: Yes.**

**Vio: Blue, Merry, and Pippin got into your fridge and cupboard again.**

**Me: *Runs into the kitchen* BLUE, MERRY, PIPPIN! YOUR SSSSOOOO DEAD!**

**Vio: Well I guess I'll have to say it. Please read and review. **


	3. A New Bond

**Me: I skipped a lot of things in the beginning of this chapter cuz I think if your reading this you've already read the book or seen the movie (LotR that is) and I don't fell like going over them so I just summarize it. Pretty much all that I skipped was Aragorn (Strider) telling the hobbits and hylians about how they are being followed by black riders and them tricking them then leaving Bree. Any questions? Good! So anyways, Red, I believe it's your turn.**

**Red: Ya! Sadly, VioWolf doesn't own LotR or LoZ.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A New Bond<strong>

The group had been walking for hours.

"You know what I just noticed?" Red said out of the blue. "There are of us and there are four hobbits!"

Vio rolled his eyes.

"So maybe," Red continued. "each of us are supposed to protect one of you personally."

Blue rolled his eyes. "Red thats the dumbest idea you've had since our names."

Vio thought about this. "Red might be right. I think we should try it."

"Okay," Green said. "How about this. Vio, you protect Frodo. Blue, you protect Pippin. Red, you protect Merry. And I'll protect Sam."

After the others exchanged glances at the one they were pared with and took a moment to consider they all agreed.

_I was hoping I would be paired with Vio. _Frodo thought. _He seems to be the smartest of their group. I'm sure that people will expect me to make many important decisions and I want his to help me make them._

The eight walked behind Aragorn, each talking with their new companion. They talked about things they liked, things they didn't like, things they'd done, and other basic things like that. They continued for days like this.

Then came the night at Weathertop.

Strider had given each of them a short sword to use if needed, Vio and Frodo had gone to bed soon after. They woke in the middle of the night only to see Green, Red, Blue, Merry, Pippin, and Sam cooking _bacon _of all things.

"Put it out you fools!" Frodo yelled. He and Vio ran and stomped put the fire.

As if in cue they soon heard the cries of the black riders. They all ran to the top of the structure where it would be easier to fight.

Soon after joining them, the riders focused their attention on Frodo. They slowly started to corner him. Frodo dropped his sword and started crawling backwards.

"Frodo!" Vio yelled as he ran in front of the now cornered hobbit. Frodo put the ring on and disappeared, but Vio held his ground. "If you want his you'll have to go through me!" he yelled.

As if to say 'I will', the ridder in the front stabbed Vio with his long sword. It went through Vio heart and out his chest. But the long blade didn't stop there, after exiting Vio's chest it then proceeded to pierce Frodo's heart.

Frodo let out a cry of pain as the sword was pulled out of him and Vio. He pulled of the ring and reappeared and collapsed onto Vio's limp body. Green and Sam ran to them.

Just then Aragorn appeared with a torch. He ran to the hobbits' and hylians' aid, setting the black riders alight causing them to fall with a loud cry.

When all was over he ran to Vio and Frodo. The others ran along side him.

Red cried when he saw the state of Vio.

The purple clad hero's tunic was stained Red with blood. His wound refused to cease gushing blood.

"This is beyond my skill," Aragorn said looking at Frodo and his protector. "We need to get them to the elves."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And done! Pretty good chapter don't you think?<strong>

**Green: Who gets to go next VioWolf?**

**Me: ... Hmm... how about... Blue!**

**Vio: Remember... *wheeze* read... *wheeze* and review... *wheeze***


	4. Wounds That Grow

**Me: Bule! Get over here! It's your turn to do the disclaimer!**

**Blue: But I don't want to!**

**Me: I know you don't! That's why I'm making you! Your a part of this story too, it's time you started acting like it!**

**Blue: *****Stops flirting with Red* ****What the *bleep*! IS SAID I DON'T WANT TO! SHUT UP WOMAN!**

**Me: What the heck Blue! I'm not a woman! So stop callen' me that or I'll punch your face in! **

**Blue: *Gets off the couch and walks* So it's a fight you want is it? Then it's a fight you'll get!**

**Me: *Gets up and walks into the middle of the room to meet Blue* Bring it on pretty-boy! **

**Blue: It's on! **

**Vio: Please *wheeze* get *gasp* on *****wheeze* ****with *gasp* *wheeze* it. *gasp* Frodo *wheeze* and I *gasp* need *wheeze* the elves. *gasp***

**Me: *Runs over to Vio and kneels beside him* Vio, you shouldn't talk. You need to save breath. Blue, this will have to wait. Vio's right, we need to get them to the elves. Now do the disclaimer so we can go on with the story, then you can go back to flirting with your boyfriend.**

**Blue: Fine! Luckily, VioWolf doesn't own LoZ or LotR.**

**Me: Good- what! Did you say luckily? You little! YOUR SSSOOO DEAD!**

**Merry, Pippin, Red, and Green: VioWolf!**

**Me: *Lowers my bow* You live for now Blue. But as soon as this chapter is done you die. You'll only live in this story.**

**Red: *Cries his eyes out* No! Not my love!**

**Me: Fine! You'll live, but only cuz I can't bare to see Red cry like that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Wounds That Grow<strong>

Aragorn put Vio on the pony they had bought back in Bree. He carried Frodo. They went on for hours, until to the hobbits relief, they stopped.

Aragorn laid Frodo and Vio on the cool ground. The two gasped for air as their companions examined them.

Both Frodo and Vio's eyes had become extremely pale and were nearly white. They exchanged inconsistent gasps. Frodo's gash wasn't extremely deep, but it still was serious and seemed to cause him great pain.

Aragorn lifted Vio so that that he could examine his back. Pippin sighed in relief that his Frodo's injury wasn't too deep. "At least it didn't-" Everyone gasped as they looked at Vio back and saw that the cut had gone strait through his chest.

"Vio!" Red yelled as he hugged the violet clad teen. "What happened to you?"

Vio attempted to tell them but couldn't get the words to escape his lips. Frodo however, managed to speak but was frequently interrupted by his own gasps. "He tried to shield me with himself."

Vio reached out to Frodo and finally managed to let his words escape his mouth. "I-I-I'm sorry," he said. "I-I failed. I was s-s-suposed t-to portect you. I-I failed. I w-will die a f-f-failure." He now reached out to Sam. "P-p-plaese do what I c-c-coulden't. Please p-protect him." Vio's eyes started to droop. "P-please set m-me down, I f-fell tired. I w-want to go to s-s-sleep."

Aragorn shook Vio. "No Vio," he said. "Be strong, don't give into fatigue. Stay with us." Aragorn set the teen down next to Frodo.

"I know this might sound stupid, but why can't Vio go to sleep?" Red asked Aragorn.

"I fear that in this state if he fall asleep he will never wake up," The man explained. "I fear that if he sleeps then his whole body will do likewise. If that were to happen everything inside of him would stop including his heart. I fear that if he sleeps he will die."

"Oh," Red said. All the hylians looked at the ground.

"So if he rests he dies," Blue said.

"That is one way to put it," The older man said.

"That's so weird," Green said. "When I was young if I got sick or hurt my father would tell me to sleep. He said that then I would save the energy that I needed to get better, and he was right. When I woke back up I would always fell a lot better."

Then the screams of the ring wraths cut through the night. Frodo and Vio's eyes opened wide and their gasps became shorter.

"What's happening to them?" Red asked.

"They are calling to them." Aragorn said. "If we don't get them to the elves..."

Green's expression became grave. He stared at Aragorn and used his "let's get down to business" voice. "Aragorn, what will happen to them if we don't get them to the elves?"

Aragorn dared not look at anything except the ground. "They will become one of them, they will become black riders."

Red got up. "That can't happen!" He yelled. "That can't happen to one of the goddess's chosen ones!" He looked at Green. "That can't happen to us can it? We can't turn evil can we? Link never would!"

"I don't know!" Green yelled in panic. "Vio's the smart one!"

"Who is Link?" Asked Merry.

"Link is the hero of Hyrule,"Green explained. "We are his reincarnation."

"How can that be when there are four of you?" Asked Aragorn.

Green looked at Red and Blue, who in turn glanced at Vio when made odd faces. Green nodded in agreement. "That is a long story which we're sure Vio would love to help tell."

Another scream of a rider cut through the night. Vio wheezed as the stretched out his arms to embrace it.

Aragorn ran over to him. "No Vio," he said. "Be strong, don't give into the darkness. You might as well die if you give in. Think of the one you love most, would they want you to die?"

Red, Green, and Blue winced, knowing how that question must tare at Vio. Vio let out a loud cry.

"You see," Green started. "the one he loves is dead. He sacrificed himself so that our mission would be successful."

"Poor Vio," Red said as he clung to Blue. "He must fell so sad. I can't imagine if I lost you lost you, Blue."

The ocean clad teen rolled his eyes. "I catch you once and you go head over heels over me."

Green smiled. _We all know you love him, Blue._ He thought._ And you know it too._

"That's horrible!" Merry said. "How can he go on knowing that he can't see his love until he dies? I wouldn't be able to go on after something like that happened to me!"

"After that," Green said. "he stopped talking and eating for a while. But then when we got to this world he came back around." Green looked at Frodo. "I guess that him needing to protect all of you gave him a reason to go on. We all owe you for that. If it wasn't for all of you he would probably starve himself."

"Or commit suiside," Blue added. "That would be more likely. He wouldn't want anyone to have to help him. He would think of himself as deadweight."

Green looked at Blue and gave a playful smile. "What do you know, Blue _does_ have a brain."

"Sam," Aragorn said to the blond hobbit. "do you know the plant athelas?"

"Athelas?" Sam said. "That's a weed."

"Yes," Aragorn said as he garbed his knife. "It might help us heal their wounds." He took out two leaves he already had picked. He handed then to Red. "While Sam and I look for some more grind these up an put them into their wounds."

Red nodded. He and Blue started to grind up the leaves.

Just as Aragorn had found some athelas he heard Red's high voice yell from the camp. "ARAGORN!" Red yelled. "THE WOUNDS! THEY'RE GROWING!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ya! Another chapter done!<strong>

**Bule: Good! The sooner we get over with this the better!**

**Red: Blue, that wasn't very nice. Say your sorry.**

**Blue: Never gonna happen.**

**Red: *Makes his eyes all big and watery* Please Blue. It would make me happy.**

**Blue: Alright, since it will make Red happy. Vi-**

**Me: *Hits the ground and laughs my head off* Stop! Stop! This is just too funny!**

**Bule: *Gets up and prepares to punch me* While you little punk! I utta-**

**Red: *Cries a lot* No Blue! Don't kill VioWolf! I don't want to date a murderer! WWWWAAAA! Green! Blue's gonna kill VioWolf! **

**Green: *Runs in and grabs Blue* NO BLUE! WE DON'T KILL ANYTHING BUT MONSTERS! BAD HERO! BAD! *Turns to Red* Why do you date this guy?**

**Red: Cuz we were made for each other.**

**Me: Please read and review! **


End file.
